


Eternal Bliss

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poverty, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prose ending for 'The Babes in the Wood' that goes into slightly more detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it was a wicked uncle who abandoned the twins in the original poem, but I went in a different direction for slightly more pathos.

# Eternal Bliss.

It was dark and cold in this place. Even though the sun had not quite set, it _had_ dipped below the surrounding trees sufficiently to make everything much darker than it had been when the twins had been abandoned in this forest by their sallow-faced, coughing parents. As a result, the ambient temperature had taken quite a steep dive, and the boy couldn’t help but shiver as he wrapped his arms around his sister to try and protect her from the elements, smiling at her as she returned the favour.

There in the undergrowth, the siblings lay and trembled the rest of the night, two sets of teeth chattering until the morning, when the sun rose and warmed them far more than they would ever have thought possible. Suddenly, many coloured leaves started drifting down as the ache finally left the children's bones and an unexpected lightness filled them both. They began drifting upwards, for the first time seeing the twittering birds that flew above the copse in which the twins had lain, dropping autumn leaves from their sharp beaks to cover something which the girl and her brother couldn’t see, but didn’t really care about either. The light, the bright light that surrounded and shone on them was the only important thing.

The brother and sister, hand in hand, ran towards the source of the brilliant light, and when they got there, they were greeted by the people who had so reluctantly cast them off just a day earlier. The parents of the twins, who had quickly succumbed to their poverty induced illnesses despite their heartbreaking sacrifice, were thus able to welcome their beloved children to their final home; to live there together, forever as a family, in eternal bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa’s Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'The Babes in the Wood'; Public Domain.)


End file.
